heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Winters/Other Versions
Alternate Versions Alternate Versions from Star Trek Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the prime reality. He worn a 2350s type A Starfleet command duty uniform from 2353-2366, a 2360s type B Starfleet command duty uniform from 2366-2369, a 2360s Starfleet covert ops attire in 2369, a early 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2369-2373, a 2370s type D Starfleet command dress uniform in 2370, a 2370s Starfleet command excursion uniform in 2373, a 2370s Starfleet command duty uniform from 2373-2379, a captain's variant Starfleet command duty uniform in 2373, a 2260s Starfleet science duty uniform in 2268, a 2370s type A Starfleet command dress uniform in 2374, a 2370s type B Starfleet command dress uniform in 2375, a 2370s Starfleet command desert robes in 2375, a 2250s type A Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) in 2255-2263, a 2250s Starfleet thruster suit (alternate reality) in 2259, a 2260s type B Starfleet command duty uniform (alternate reality) from 2263 and a 2260s Starfleet command survival gear (alternate reality) in 2263. He also worn various clothing for various hologram programs. He had worn suits, a trenchcoat, a waistcoat and a tuxedo. He had a Starfleet combadge from 2353-2379, a Starfleet communicator in 2268, a TR-560 Starfleet tricorder VI from 2361-2366, a TR-580 Starfleet tricorder VII from 2366-2372, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder X from 2372-2379, a 2260s Starfleet tricorder in 2268, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder XI in 2379, a Starfleet communicator (alternate reality) from 2255, a Starfleet tricorder (alternate reality) from 2255, hypospray and a personal access display device from 2353-2379. He also had Federation credits, Latinum, Darseks, Lek, Beryllium, Renns, a type 2 Starfleet phaser from 2353-2379, a 2360s klingon disruptor from 2366-2375, a 2360s bajoran phaser from 2369-2375, a type 3 Starfleet phaser from 2360-2378, a 2360s romulan disruptor rifle from 2366-2375, a Starfleet compression phaser rifle from 2375-2378, a 2360s bajoran phaser rifle from 2369-2375, a 2370s kellerun assault rifle in 2370, a 2370s cardassian disruptor rifle in 2372, a type 2 Starfleet phaser (alternate reality) from 2255 and a 2380s romulan disruptor from 2258. He currently resides in the alternate reality. - Parallel= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. He worn a variant of the 2366 Starfleet command duty uniform. Along with the use of pips on the collar to denote rank, this version used gold bars behind a silver Starfleet delta as well. - Subspace Inversion= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters from an alternate timeline. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform, but later worn the 2390s duty uniform. - Slipstream Crash= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters from an alternate timeline. He worn a 2360s type E Starfleet flag officer duty uniform with the 2390s combadge. - Future= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters from an alternate timeline. He worn a 2390s Starfleet flag officer duty uniform consisted of a red double-breasted jacket with, gold trim running down the edge of the jacket over the right breast and on the cuffs, black piping running across the yoke and black pants. His rank was show in a series of pips on the upper right breast pocket, just above the piping. }} Alternate Versions from '' Doctor Who'' Guardian was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the prime universe. He had the powers of omnilingualism, animal communication, regeneration, telepathy, mental manipulation and hypnosis. He had a cellphone (superphone), a sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, a time ring, a vortex manipulator, a TARDIS key and the Key of Rassilon. He also had British pounds, US dollars, Credits, Grotzits, Sentient money and Units. - Inferno Earth= The Master was an alternate version of Guardian from the Inferno Earth. He was mentioned by Brigade Leader Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart, after mistaken Guardian for being him. }} Alternate Versions from Back to the Future Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the original timeline. He currently resides in the eighth timeline. - Alternate= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the twentieth timeline. He currently resides in the twenty-ninth timeline. }} Alternate Versions from Red Dwarf Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the prime universe. He worn a JMC senior officers uniform, a JMC officers dark jacket and a [[w:c:reddwarf:Jupiter Mining Corporation Uniform#Rebuilt Red Dwarf|JMC senior officers uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf)]]. He had the time wand, the molecular destabilizer and DollarPounds. - Future Echoes= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters. He was unique for being the first future version of Adam and had the highest possibility of ending up Adam's true future. - Female= Alice Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. She the female counterpart of Adam in a universe where women were the dominant sex and men were the ones that get pregnant. - Space Corps= Fosters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from a parallel universe. - High= High Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his negative aspects removed. He wore a hooded white robe and sandals and bore a star and crescent moon design on his forehead. He carried a small pouch containing pulses and curd for the refreshment of others. He was killed by Lister being controlled by Low Lister. - Low= Low Winters was a version of Adam Winters created by the triplicator with all of his positive aspects removed. He wore a black trenchcoat, a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones underneath, black fingerless gloves, black trousers and black boots. He was destroyed when the two versions of Red Dwarf were combined to recreate the original. - Fascist Earth= Francis Doyle was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Fasicist Earth. - Future= Future Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters from an alternate timeline. He was immoral and corrupt due to years of abusing the time drive. - Alternate= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate reality. He wore a navy blue uniform consisting of tight blue trousers, black shoes light blue shirt, dark blue tie, dark blue jacket with epaulets and a black utility belt. The jacket had a name badge on the left breast. }} Alternate Versions from Rick and Morty Admiral Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was the admiral of the Winters Republic's navy. - Aqua= Aqua Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He shared the general appearance to Adam, though with many distinguishable features usually acquainted with that of a sea creature. He also worn a helmet, presumably filled with water. - B-27= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Dimension B-27. He was mentioned by Adam as the best lawyer to defend him, Summer and Morty. - C-137= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Dimension C-137. He had cybernetic implants that granted him the powers of augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and dream eater. He had a portal gun, interdimensional goggles, a time-stabilizing collar, US dollars, Flurbos, Smidgen, Blemflarcks, Schmeckles, Yummy' Yum bars and a laser gun. He currently resides in the Replacement Dimension. - Cowboy= Cowboy Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He looked very similar to Adam, aside from a few differences. Unlike Adam, he worn a red bandana around his neck, a brown jacket, a large belt buckle on his belt, boots with spurs and a brown cowboy hat. - Cronenberg= Cronenberg Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Cronenberg World. He took a portal to Earth C-137 with Cronenberg Rick and Cronenberg Morty, after they turned the entire population of Cronenberg World into normal Humans and wanted a world where they would fit in. - Detective= Detective Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a detective of Major Crimes Division. - Evil= Evil Adam Winters was a cyborg of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. After his death, Adams from the Winters Republic opened his head, revealing sophisticated robotics which lead them to believe that he was being remotely controlled. Unbeknownst to them, he was under the control of Evil Morty. - Replacement= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Replacement Dimension. After the Ionic Defibulizer was programmed wrong and when finished, the entire thing exploded killing him. Just then, Rick, Morty and Adam came in and they buried the bodies of their alternate dimension versions in the backyard and lived out the rest of their lives in their places. - Robot= Robot Adam was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an unknown dimension. He was a robot in the form of young man. He had a giant hinge mouth and light purple pupils and his hands were robot claws. - Toxic= Toxic Adam was the embodiment of all qualities Adam Winters deems negative, created as the result of having all his cognitive toxins removed in an intergalactic day spa. He was reabsorbed by Adam. }} Alternate Versions from X-Men Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the original timeline. He had the power of hydrokinesis. He worn a 1962 X-Uniform in 1962, a 2000s X-Uniform from 2000-2006, which consisted of a black leather suit that act as protective body suit for when he go into dangerous situations. It also had a large X on the chest and back, it had dark blue lines and pads running throughout and a 2023 X-Uniform in 2023, which consisted of a black armored suit with dark blue lining. He was killed by a sentinel. - Averted= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the averted timeline. He had the power of hydrokinesis. He worn a 1962 X-Uniform in 1962, a 1983 X-Uniform in 1983, which consisted of a black armour suit with a large X on the chest and a 2016 X-Uniform in 2016, which consisted of a black armored suit with a large X on the chest, it has dark blue lines and pads running throughout. }} Alternate Versions from Smallville Adam Luthor was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth-1. He worn a blue hoodie and gold gloves. He also branded a golden 'G' on the belt, also had a gold helmet which contain a voice changer. His helmet had special electronic features, one of these features allowed him to communicate with the Watchtower. - Earth Two= Adam Luthor was an alternate version of Adam Luthor from the Earth-2. He worn a black suit with a black shirt underneath, a black trenchcoat, black gloves, black trousers, black shoes and a black domino mask. He was killed by Clark Luthor. - Apocalypse= Adam Luthor was an alternate version of Adam Luthor from an alternate Earth. He worn a suit and tie with a shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. }} Alternate Versions from Arrowverse Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Adam Winters from Earth One. He had the power of precognition. He worn a brown suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black gloves and black shoes. He also wears a brown trenchcoat and a brown hat along with a gas mask and a grapple gun. - Earth Two= Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Wesley Dodds from Earth Two. He had the power of precognition. He worn a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black gloves, black trainers and a gas mask. He was killed by Zoom. - Earth Ten= Wesley Dodds was an alternate version of Wesley Dodds from Earth Ten. He had the power of precognition. He worn a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black gloves and black boots. He also worn a black trenchcoat with the swastika flag on an armband above his left elbow and a black cap along with a gas mask and a Luger pistol. - Earth Twelve= Wesley was an alternate version of Wesley Dodds from Earth Twelve. He was mentioned by Harrison Wolfgang Wells to be a famous musician. - Earth Nineteen= Sandman was an alternate version of Wesley Dodds from Earth Nineteen. He had the power of precognition. He was mentioned by HR Wells to have fought along side the Flash in event known as World War M. - Earth Twenty-Two= Wesley was an alternate version of Wesley Dodds from Earth Twenty-Two. He was mentioned by Wells 2.0 to have accidently blown himself up. }} Alternate Versions from DC Extended Universe Christopher Kent was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the DC Extended Universe. He had the power of solar energy absorption, super strength, super speed, super leaping, super breath, arctic breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and flight. He worn a black spandex suit with red lining and shoulder pads. It also had the House of El symbol on the chest. - Future= Christopher Kent was an alternate future version of Christopher Kent. He had the power of solar energy absorption, super strength, super speed, super leaping, super breath, arctic breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and flight. He worn a black t-shirt with the House of El symbol on the chest, a black trenchcoat, black gloves, black trousers and black trainers. }} Alternate Versions from Once Upon a Time Lampwick was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Enchanted Forest. - Storybrooke= Adam Winters was the original cursed counterpart of Lampwick from Storybrooke. - Seattle= Timothy was the current cursed counterpart of Lampwick from Seattle. }} Alternate Versions from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Buffyverse. He had the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, regeneration, telepathy, mind manipulation, sleep sedation, force field generation, invisibility, photokinesis, teleportation, summoning, banishing, molecular immobilization, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring and flight. He had stakes, melee weapons and crosses. - Wishverse= Adam Jackson was an alternate version of Adam Jackson from the Wishverse. He had the powers of spell casting, super strength, super speed, super agility, super durability, accelerated healing, super senses, soul sensing, immortality and hypnosis. He escaped the Wishverse, but was later killed by Adam. }} Alternate Versions from Supernatural Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the prime universe. He had the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, teleportation, mental manipulation, sedation, dream walking, healing, invisibility, photokinesis, smiting, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, binding, tracking, trapping, astral projection, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electrokinesis, holy water blessing, demon and monster curing, Colt bullet creating, angel warding, angel depowering, angel suppressing, illusion, molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, soul channelling, supernatural concealment, immortality and flight. He worn a FBI uniform, a priest outfit, a Park Ranger uniform, Pierce-Franklin Alarm Services overalls, firefighter uniform, Securiserve Guard Service overalls, SWAT uniform, mental patient outfit and knight outfit. He had police scanner, various ID cards, a EMF meter, magic coin, lighter, Hellhound glasses, hyperbolic pulse generator, supernatural handcuffs, holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, holy water, Borax, salt, iron, silver, crowbar, hex bags and gold daggers. He also had Colt bullets, devil's trap bullets, witch-killing bullets, angel-killing bullets, the Colt, a Beretta 92FS custom pistol with nickel-plated and ivory pearl grips, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Colt Single Action Army "Artillery" pistol, a Colt 1851 Navy .44 caliber pistol, Colt 1860 Army pistol, a Walther P38 pistol, a Smith & Wesson Victory Model pistol, a rugaru killing gun, a anti-vampire device, stakes, knives, an angel blade, a flamethrower and Enochian brass knuckles. - The End= Adam Winters was an alternate future version of Adam Winters from alternate timeline. He had the powers of spell casting, telekinesis, teleportation, photokinesis, smiting, pyrokinesis, molecular combustion and immortality. He had devil's trap bullets, angel-killing bullets and Beretta 92FS pistol. He was killed by Lucifer possessing Sam Winchester. - Alternate Earth= Logan Lerman was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate Earth. - My Heart Will Go On= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate timeline. He had the powers of spell casting, hexing, telekinesis, teleportation and immortality. He had devil's trap bullets, angel-killing bullets and Beretta 92FS pistol. - Alternate Universe= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from an alternate universe. He had the powers of spell casting, telekinesis, teleportation, photokinesis, smiting, pyrokinesis, molecular combustion and immortality. He had supernatural handcuffs, crowbar, devil's trap bullets, angel-killing bullets, Beretta 92FS pistol and Enochian brass knuckles. }} Alternate Versions from Alan Wake Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had a heavy duty lantern, Desert Eagle pistol, Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, Smith & Wesson Model 629 "Stealth Hunter" pistol, Over and Under shotgun, MAC-10 submachine gun, handheld flares, orion flare gun and flashbang grenades. - Taken= Mr. Frost was a version of Adam Winters created by the Dark Presence. He was destroyed by Adam. }} Others TV Series Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a Planetary Union command uniform. - Warehouse 13= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. He had a Farnsworth, a portable ping device, neutralizer equipment and a Tesla. - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He had the powers of technopathy. He worn a shirt, trousers and shoes. He had a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard, backscatter glasses, a Night-Night pistol and a I.C.E.R. pistol. - Gotham= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. - Lucifer= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. - Riverdale= Adam Chisholm was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, jeans and trainers. - Death Note= Max was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of super strength, self-sustenance, teleportation, dimensional travel, invisibility, intangibility, Shinigami eyes and Shinigami eyes granting. He worn a white shirt, a red tie, a brown jacket, dark brown trousers and black shoes. He had a Death Note. - Charmed= Ezekiel was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, telekinesis, telematerialization, omnilingualism, sensing, empathy, mediumship, sleep induction, orbing, remote orbing, healing, reality warping, conjuration, dream leaping, glamoring, premonition, banishing, electrokinesis, force field generation, invisibility, photokinesis, energy waves, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, regeneration, reconstitution and immortality. He worn a suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, robes, trousers and shoes. - Vampire Diaries= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of spell casting, channeling, potion brewing, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, premonition, super strength, super speed, super agility, super senses, super durability, Super healing, emotional control, enhanced emotions, mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation, illusions, pain infliction, advanced immunity and immortality. He had knives, stakes, vervain grenades, wolfsbane grenades, a crossbow and a bone dagger. - Sherlock= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a white shirt, a brown trenchcoat, black trousers and black shoes. }} Films Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had a connection to the Force that granted him the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. He worn Jedi robes, a Galactic Empire stormtrooper commander armor, an Imperial military officer uniform and a Mandalorian armor. He had a compact toolkit, power packs, energy rations, C1 personal comlink, macro binoculars, and a grappling hook, Galactic credits, Wupiupi, a yellow lightsaber, a darksaber, a Power 5 blaster pistol, a Slugthrower pistol, a E-11 blaster rifle, a stun baton and Z6 riot control baton. - Men in Black= Alpha was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, black trousers and black shoes. He had a neuralyzer, a De-Atomizer pistol and a De-Atomizer shotgun. - The Matrix= Genesis was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of telekinesis, super strength, super speed, super stamina, invulnerability, extrasensory awareness, precognition, reality warping, chronokinesis, deletion, shapeshifting and teleportation. He worn a suit with a shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. - Harry Potter= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of spell casting, wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, hexing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, potion making, telekinesis, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, seer, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, conjuration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, fire-making, water-making, freezing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, summoning, banishing, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, force field generation, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, cruciatus, apparition and flying. He worn a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform, protective gloves, a Slytherin scarf, a winter cloak, wool gloves, dress robes, a swimsuit, a pointed hat and a overcoat with pockets bigger on the inside in which he held a number of objects while he travelled. It could also hide the contents from others, as well as protection against the Dark Arts and the summoning charm. He had a pine wand with a dragon heartstring core, Dumbledore's Army coin and earmuffs. - Jurassic Park= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a lab coat and a tie with a white shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. - Dark Universe= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of super strength, super speed, super senses, night vision, regeneration and immortality. He worn a hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. }} Video Games Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a suit and a tie with a white shirt underneath, trousers and shoes. He had a Desert Eagle pistol and a stun baton. - Life is Strange= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. - BioShock= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had various vigors and plasmids that granted him the powers of force field, anti-gravity, charge, pyrokinesis, crow control, possession, energy absorption, electrokinesis, hyrokinesis, ammo attraction, cryokinesis, invisibility and x-ray vision, bee control, super speed, gravity manipulation and Little Sisters curing. He had medicine, bandages, a medical kit, a first aid kit, salt flasks, EVE flasks, EVE hypos, gears, infusions, gene tonics, Pap Drink sodas, Hop-Up cola, Cheeky pep bars, Choco's candy bars, Shelton's caramel candy, Thanks Mom! creme-filled cakes, a genetic key, lockpicks, Silver Eagles and an invitation mask. He also had a Colt 1851 Navy "Paddywhacker" pistol, a Winchester Model 1887 "China Broom" shotgun, a Winchester Model 1887 "Heater" shotgun, a ZK-383 "Triple R" machine gun, a ZK-383 "Repeater" machine gun, a M1928A1 Thompson machine gun and a wrench. - Quantic Dream= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. - Resident Evil= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a BSAA uniform consisting of a black shirt under a bulletproof vest, gloves, black trousers and combat boots. He also worn a RCPD patrol uniform and a RCPD SWAT uniform. He had a Genesis, a radio, a flashlight, a lighter, first aid sprays, first aid meds, a first aid box, a f. aid box, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, health tablets, tourniquet, disinfectants, stabilizers, steroids, a hypo gun, T-virus vaccines, G-virus vaccines, T-Abyss virus vaccines, C-virus vaccines, chicken eggs, rabbit meat, a fire key, a water key, an armor key, a helmet key, a sword key, Spencer Mansion keys, a Arklay Laboratory master key, small keys, a biohazard card, a emblem card, a Veltro keycard, a Tricell tanker keycards, a Tricell bridge keycard, an emblem key, a security card level 1, a security card level 2, a laboratory key, a Ivy University security keycard, a scorpion key, a blue keycard, a red keycard, treasure maps, x-ray glasses, a gas mask and a bulletproof vest. He also had Pesetas, handgun ammo, magnum ammo, shotgun ammo, assault rifle ammo, machine gun ammo, grenade rounds, nitrogen grenade rounds, acid grenade rounds, explosive grenade rounds, neuro grenade rounds, flame grenade rounds, mine thrower darts, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Beretta 92FS custom pistol with nickel-plated and ivory pearl, a Beretta Px4 Storm pistol, a "Triple Shot" pistol, a Desert Eagle Mark XIX "Lightning Hawk" pistol, a AMC Auto Mag pistol, a Beretta M9A3 "Albert-01" pistol, a Remington Model 1100 shotgun, a Armsel Protecta "Striker" shotgun, a Ithaca 37 "Hydra" shotgun, an Ithaca 37 Stakeout shotgun, a "Thor's Hammer" shotgun, a Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle, an AK-74 assault rifle, a Bushmaster ACR assault rifle, a Heckler & Koch MP5 machine gun, a M1A1 Thompson "Chicago Typewriter" machine gun, a Skorpion VZ61 machine gun, a MP-AF machine gun, a DefTech grenade launcher, a mine thrower, a flamethrower, hand grenades, incendiary grenades, flash grenades, pulse grenades, shock grenades, B.O.W. decoy grenades, proximity bombs, remote bombs, Molotov cocktails, exploding bottles, firebomb bottles, decoy bottles, smokescreen bottles, a combat knife and a stun rod. - Silent Hill= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had the powers of supernatural perception and senses, telekinesis, super strength, pyrokinesis, teleportation, intangibility, monster control and shapeshifting. He worn a FBI uniform and a SHPD police uniform consisting of a light blue V-necked collar shirt with the SHPD logo both shirt-sleeves, black trousers and black patrol boots. He had a radio, a flashlight, a forensic flashlight, a first aid kit, serums, ampoules, DX health drinks, Andy's Books key, Riverside Motel key, Lumber yard key, Green Lion Antique Shop key, Silent Hill Historical Society key, Venus Tears Bar key, Brookhaven Hospital elevator key, Lakeview Hotel employee elevator key, South Ashfield Heights apartment keys, St. Jerome Hospital elevator cage key, maps, saint medallions, holy candles, bug spray, a crowbar, a Beretta 92FS Centurion pistol, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, an AK-47 assault rifle, a IMI Uzi submachine gun, a flamethrower, abaton, a wrench, a hammer, a fire axe, a combat knife and a Great Knife. - Until Dawn= Adam Washington was an alternate version of Adam Winters. - Deadly Premonition= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. - The Evil Within= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He had a flashlight, syringes, brain gel, bottles, pocket knife, a burst handgun, a double-barred shotgun, a machine gun and grenades. - Wolfenstein= Adam Winters was an alternate version of Adam Winters. He worn a United States Army uniform, a Schutzstaffel uniform and a power suit that was linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neutrally, increases his natural strength, allowed him to perform feats of super-human strength, a helmet that retracts at his will, enable him to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a degree of protection against gunfire, regulate body heat very well and could keep him warm. He had a Luger pistol, a 1960 handgun, a double-barreled shotgun, a Schockhammer shotgun, an automatic shotgun, a Schockhammer X shotgun, a 1946 assault rifle, a 46-T assault rifle, a 1960 assault rifle, a Sturmgewehr assault rifle, a MG-46 machine gun, a MG-60 machine gun, a Maschinenpistole machine gun, a LaserKraftWerk gun, a Lasergewehr gun, a Kamfpistole grenade launcher, a Dieselgewehr flamethrower, a hatchet and handgranates. }} Category:Males Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Heroes